I Hate you
by m022
Summary: Leyton One shot what I thought should have happened after Lucas told Peyton he hated her Review tell me what you think :


One Shot-Leyton

Lucas had passed out on his bed.He was drunk and upset because Lindsey told him that she was seeing someone else which was a lie but Lucas didn't know that .Peyton was rubbing his head and was feeling sorry because for some reason she felt responsible for the pain Lucas was feeling.Peyton was sitting on the side of his bed wearing a Brownish purplish Dress with a Grey over coat with big black buttons.Lucas was topless but wearing pajama pants.Peyton wish she was the girl that would fix the pain in Lucas's heart.

"Lucas I'm sorry I never wanted this for you"Peyton said as she kissed Lucas on the head

Lucas was passed out but woke up and heard what Peyton had just said  
Peyton got up from the bed and stood up straight as she grabbed the door knob she heard her name and turned to see Lucas leaning up on his elbows his eyes red because of coarse he is drunk and as he looked at Peyton and saw she was smiling because she hadn't heard him say her name in a while and he said

"I hate you Peyton, I wish you never came back,you ruined my life"Lucas said this and turned around in his bed and passed out

Peyton began to cry and she ran out of the house and into her car and thought about when she was younger and how everyone left for example her adopted mom,Ellie her biological mom,Jake and Jenny,Her dad to work,her brother,she lost Brooke for hurting her but got her back,and the one person she thought she would always have was Lucas and now she felt alone.Lucas was gone and left and now Peyton knew for sure everyone left because of HER.

Peyton started her car with tears in her eyes and all over her face she drove off.And every red light she passed she went though it Lucas didn't Know or just forgot but today was the day her mom got hit by the car and died.Peyton was upset and wasn't consecrating and the light that her mom went throw Peyton went through it and got hit by a car.Peyton was small she wasn't wearing a seat belt and went through the windshield and landed on the truck that hit her hood.Peyton was cut up and had glass where a bolt was that one day Lucas and her were in the library.Haley was at Clothes over Bros with Brooke and heard the car.She went outside to see what had happened the truck driver was yelling for help and running around Haley ran over when she saw the red comet she knew it was Peyton.And when she saw one of her Best Friends laying on the hood of the truck she started to screamed and cried she ran over to peyton and grabbed her she reached for her phone and hit a button she didn't care who it was but it just happened to be Lucas

"Hello"Lucas said sleepy and still drunk

Haley was holding on to Peyton's head. Brooke saw her two Friends and ran up to them she had to do something Haley was having an attack and right now she needed to stay calm she called 911 and the cops she told the Truck driver to stay the cops are coming

"Lucas help Peyton she.."Haley was crying all Lucas heard was Peyton.  
Brooke grabbed the phone and hung up the cops are coming

"watch out"the EMT said as he ran up to Peyton Lifted her in his arms like Lucas did the day of the shooting and put her on the stretcher buckled her in and the other EMT helped put her in the Back

"we can take one of you two"The EMT said pointing at Brooke and Haley

"I'll go"Brooke told the EMT

"you go and take care of the cops but you have to calm down ok"Brooke said telling Haley

"take pictures for insurance and then get your ass over to the hospital ill call you if anything happens"Brooke said hugging Haley and getting into the ambulance

"ok"Haley said

The cops showed up and Haley did what she had to she called Nathan and told him what happened he got up and him and Jamie went to the hospital.Brooke sat in the waiting room her eyes were red and puffy...she knew what Peyton had did she ran that light the same light Peyton's mom ran and died ...Brooke also knew what today was...

"Brooke"Haley,Nathan,and Jamie said as they saw her

"oh thank god"Brooke said running to Haley and Hugging her.

"hello are you the family of Peyton Sawyer?"The Doctor said

"umm"Brooke knew that if she wasn't she would learn nothing about Peyton's condition

"Are you"the doctor asked again

"Yes I'm her Husband"Lucas said from behind the four

"ok come with me please..I need to talk to you"the Doctor said pulling him aside

"What happened I just got an crazed message about Peyton I know nothing"Lucas said a little drunk

"well Peyton got hit by a truck and went through the windshield and landed on the trucks hood she is in critical condition I mean she is Lucky she's not paralyzed or anything her lung has clasped,4 broken ribs,a concussion,and she got a piece of glass stuck in a spot that was well it said in her history where she had gotten shot the day of the shooting and I think you saved her from bleeding to death"The doctor said while looking at her file

"Oh My God is she going to make it"Lucas said knowing he did this

"She may and she may not I'm sorry we don't know yet we have to do more tests but she is going to need surgery and we need you to sign"The doctor said handing Lucas the paper and the pen

"ok I will"Lucas said signing the paper and leaving to sit down in the waiting room

"Luke what happened how did you know where we were"Haley said having her head on Nathan while Nathan was holding Jamie as he slept in his arms

"well her lung clasped,4 broken ribs,a concussion,and she got a piece of glass in her leg where she was shot"Lucas said with his elbows on his knees and his hands holding his head

"oh no...do they know if she will make it"Nathan asked looking at Lucas

"they don't know yet"Lucas said with a tear that he has been holding back since he got to the hospital

"I can't believe this is happening again"Brooke said in madness as she punch the wall

"what do you mean again"Nathan said

"tonight was the night Peyton's mom died and Peyton ran though the same light her mom did"Brooke said with tear after tear ran down her face

"Oh My God I can't believe i forgot... Shit"Lucas said standing up and walking away

"Lucas wait"Brooke said running after him

"Lucas what happened"Brooke said

"nothing I just want to be alone ok"Lucas said in his annoyed and mean voice the voice he used to tell Peyton he hated her

Brooke went into the waiting room and sat down

"what did he say Brooke"Haley asked

"nothing"Brooke said and turned the other way

"I'll go talk to him ok"Nathan said and gave Haley Jamie to hold as he sleeps because it was close to 2 in the morning

"hey man whats up"Nathan said taping Luke on the shoulder

"nothing it's just that I caused this I did this to her..Oh God what have i done"Lucas said as tears ran down his face the first he has cried the last time he did was when his mom was in the hospital with Lilly

"dude what do you mean you did this to her"Nathan said with an confused facial expression

"I kinda told her that I hate her and that she ruined my life"Lucas said looking at the floor in disappointment that he said it

"you did what"Brooke said the two boys turned around and saw Brooke and Haley standing there Jamie was in Haley's arm

"look Brooke I'm sorry I was drunk I still kinda am but you know I didn't mean it"Lucas said

"stop just stop I know you didn't mean it but Peyton you had to say it come on Luke"Brooke looked at him with disappointment in her eyes

"I want you to go Peyton doesn't want you here and neither do I leave now"Brooke said with the wanting to yell and hurt him like he hurt Peyton but she didn't

"Brooke come on Haley help me out"Lucas said standing up

"Lucas you need to leave"Haley said as she turned around and walked away

"Haley"Lucas yelled down the hall

"Goodbye Luke"Haley said knowing it was killing Lucas

"Bye Lucas I'll call you if something happens"Nathan said walking away from Lucas

the doctor saw Lucas and it had been about 5 hours since they last talked

"hello Mr.Scott your wife did great she got out of surgery her lungs and ribs are better but it will take time to heal she is sleeping and is in her new room number 22"The doctor said to Lucas

"22...that was my old jersey...can I see her?"Lucas asked

"sure Ill take you to her room but the 4 people in the waiting room can't she can only have a few would you like me to get one more person"The doctor asked pointing to the waiting room

"no just take me to Peyton,please"Lucas said just wanting to see her and say he was sorry even if she was sleeping or not listening

"ok lets go"the doctor showed Lucas to her room and opened the door to show Lucas that Peyton was just laying there helpless with her heart meter going and all Lucas could hear was the beeping of it Beep Beep Beep the numbers would go up and down The doctor left and Lucas sat in the chair next to the bed he took out his ipod and went to the play list that was labeled SONGS THAT MAKE ME THINK OF YOU it had all of the songs on that burned cd Peyton gave to Lucas...Lucas put there song on Heartbeats by Jose Gonzalez...

"Peyton listen to this and think of me"Lucas said putting the headphones in her ears... he put the song on repeat then he put his hand in hers and looked at the numbers on the heart rate meter go up and the beeping go faster...Lucas put his head on the side of the bed and sat in the chair he fell asleep...Peyton woke up and heard

**we had a promise made  
we were in LOVE... **the lyrics to their song she looked down and saw Lucas and started to tear up she was in pain from the crash but mostly from what Lucas had said to her...Lucas heard her and woke up..he looked up at Peyton.She took the headphones from her ears and threw them at Lucas.

"Peyton it's ok calm down"Lucas said standing up

"what are you doing here get out i don't want you here,you hate me right i ruined you perfect lie to Lindsey right I ruined you hiding from me because I said I wanted to wait,I ruined it right.well if i hurt you then why are you here cause I sure in hell don't want you here"Peyton said yelling and screaming and hurt trying to hold back tears

"Peyton I'm sorry I didn't want this for you I didn't mean anything I said I made a mistake please Peyton I'm sorry"Lucas said looking at the beautiful blonde sitting in front of him hurt.

"If you aren't leaving I am"Peyton said and started to get up

"Peyton no don't stop go back to bed you can't walk"Lucas said and ran over to the side Peyton was getting out of

Peyton got up and fell but not on the ground but the one place she didn't want to be at that point.she landed in his arms.Lucas picked her up and put her in bed pulled the covers over her and gave her a red book and said

"read this ok it's for you Ill be back later"Lucas said and opened the door to see Brooke and Haley

"we told you to leave"Brooke said madly

"I was not going to leave her I didn't care that you said that I was here for her all night ok"Lucas said as he walked away down the hallway toward the elevator.

"god you ass"Brooke yelled down the hallway as Haley pulled Brooke into the room where Peyton was

"hey how are ya"Haley said and sat on the corner of the bed

"not good"Peyton said as she flipped the pages of the red book with big black letters that said THE BOY WHO SAW A COMET

"well we missed you"Brooke said giving her a hug

"heyy I know that you guys saved me and I love you for it and everything and all the stuff you did with the car that I am really great full for but can I have sometime to look at this it's from Lucas and he wants me to look at it

"umm"Haley and Brooke look at each other and say "of course we will be right here if you need us alright"

"thanks"Peyton said flipping to the first page that said the boy who saw a comet

**1 HOUR LATER **

Peyton read the last paragraphed

**_The boy saw a comet and felt as though his life had meaning and when it went away he waited his entire life for it to return to him."_**_**It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty, meaning."**_**_There were many who couldn't understand and sometimes he walked among them, But even in his darkest hours he knew in his heart that it would return to him, and his world would be whole again…and his belief in God, and love, and art would be reawakened in his heart."_**

"oh my god"Peyton said in a soft voice and put the book down.

Peyton picked up the phone and called Brooke and Haley into the room

"heyy what was it"Haley asked pointing to the Red Book

"It was a Love story"Peyton said

"wow"Brooke and Haley said at the same time

**1 WEEK LATER**

Peyton was getting out of the hospital she could walk she was just a little sore and tired she hadn't talked to Lucas But knew he came and slept in the hospital room every night next to her.Brooke came and got Peyton and brought her home to the house they shared together.Peyton went to her room and took a shower in the bathroom that connected to her room Peyton got into a Black tee that had a Band on it and went to sleep the next morning she got up and went in to the living room to find Lucas when she was only wearing a tee

"oh hi I didn't know"Peyton said pulling the shirt down

"I had to talk to Brooke about something"Lucas said Looking Peyton up and down

"yea sorry I should have told you or something"Brooke said smiling

"no its fine Im just going to go in here"Peyton said going into her room

Lucas smiled and said"I have to go talk to Peyton fast"

"umhum"Brooke said smiling walking out of the house to go to the store

"um Peyton can I come in"Lucas asked knocking on the door

"yea hang on"Peyton said putting on boxer shorts

"come in"Peyton said

"hey I just wanted to make sure that we are ok I want you to know I didn't mean anything that I said"Lucas said sitting on the bed next to Peyton

"I know it's just that you hurt me I didnt mean to ruin Lindsey for you"Peyton said looking at her hands

"you didn't ruin Lindsey she is a big girl she left because of me and herself not because of you"Lucas said

"Luke I came home for you I made her run"Peyton said

"You came back for me"Lucas said smiling

"yea why else would I"peyton said smiling still looking at her hands

Lucas grabbed Peyton's chin not knowing what was going to happen next.Then Lucas Grabbed her Lips with his the kiss was so passionate and full of love and wanting.Lucas slipped his wet tongue down Peyton's throat the two tongues moved all around each other. Lucas moved on top of Peyton and started to kiss her neck and pull the shirt off of her.Peyton started to undo the buttons on Lucas's shirt...she tried to get a picture out of her mind

**FLASHBACK**

Lucas was in a black suit smiling and holding on to Lindsey's hand the one he said he loved the one he wanted at one point...

"Lucas Eugene Scott do you take Lindsey Evelyn Strauss to be your lawfully wedded wife.Do you promise to be true to her in good times and bad in sickness and in health and to love and honor all the days of your life as long as you both should live."The Priest asked as he smiled and looked at Lucas and Lindsey

"I Do"Lucas said with a big smile

**OUT OF FLASHBACK**

Peyton hated that sound hated the fact that he said those words I DO and hated the fact that those words were echoing in her head like he was saying the words over and over again and at what better time did this have to happen but at the time Lucas and her were going to have sex for the first time in 3 years she couldn't stand it and she began to get scared and hurt.She didn't know where he stood with Lindsey I mean he did say yes

"Lucas wait...stop"Peyton said trying to push Lucas off of her but he stayed there kissing her neck moving down to her lower stomach.

"Lucas I can't to much has happened I need time to think I'm sorry"Peyton said pushing Lucas completely off of her and running out of the room and into her bathroom

Peyton got in to the shower she was crying she had just ran out of the room where her and Lucas where going to make love for the first time in 3 years

"Peyton"Lucas said stepping into the bathroom

"what are you doing in here"Peyton said whipping the tears that were sliding down her face

Lucas was wearing only jeans.Lucas knew Peyton was hurt and he didn't like it he wanted to make her happy.He wanted to be with her

"I came to talk to you.I'm sorry"Lucas said sitting down on the floor with his back against the door

"You said I do"Peyton said sitting down in the shower letting the water hit her body

"what"

"You said I do to Lindsey.If she didn't say no then you would be married.You knew that I loved you so much and I thought that you loved me too.But you said I do.You can't play with my heart Lucas that night at TRIC when I said I love you and kissed you...you kissed back.You said the bartender wasn't good enough.You came to see me at TRIC because the light was on.You gave me space to build my dream.But you said I do and now I don't Know how you feel"Peyton said then getting interrupted by Lucas

"about you."Lucas said finishing her sentence

"and about Lindsey"Peyton said looking at her gun shot wound remembering that day in the library Lucas saved her.She wanted him to save her from this broken heart but all he did was cause it

"Peyton I said I do because you said no"

"god damn it Lucas I said wait a year No never came out of my mouth"Peyton said as more tears came rushing down

"ok ok"Lucas said getting up

"I want to be with the boy that wrote that book"Peyton said standing up

Lucas moved the red shower curtain and got into the shower with Peyton still in his jeans and said"he's right in front of you"

Lucas and Peyton stayed into each others arms for a long time.Peyton put on his shirt and climbed into bed with Lucas.

"Come here"Lucas said to Peyton

Peyton moved closer to him and put her head on his chest.

Lucas pulled out the ring that he was going to give Peyton in LA,The ring he did give to Lindsey.

"This use to be yours...well it was always yours"Lucas said showing Peyton it

"I knew that I wouldn't want to give you this one that I bought and that I gave to Lindsey"Lucas said

"which was a jackass move to me and Lindsey"Peyton said looking at Luke

"so I want to give you this one"Lucas said and pulled out the ring Keith gave to Karen to marry him

"Oh My God this is way out of line for just a gift"Peyton said sitting up and looking at the ring

"Peyton it's not a gift"Lucas said looking into her eyes

"It's happening"Peyton said smiling at Lucas and the ring

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer will you marry me "Lucas said giving Peyton the ring to look at

"um"Peyton looked over at the two girls that just fell though the door

"Haley"Lucas said

"Brooke"Peyton said

"hey"Haley and Brooke said smiling from the floor

"umm we just had to get something"Brooke said looking around the room for something to pick up

"what"Peyton said

"Haley dropped her contact in here the other day and she wanted it back"Brooke said smiling

"Haley doesn't wear contacts and if she did it would be dried out by now"Lucas said smiling because he just caught Brooke in a lie

"well there was a bug and it crawled under the door"Brooke said smacking her hand on the floor

"got it"Brooke said getting up and helping Haley up

"we"ll go"Haley said pulling on Brooke's arm

"you better say yes this time"Brooke said walking out of the door

"Bye"Haley said closing the door

"I'm going to kill them"Peyton said

"Peyton"Lucas said turning her face to look at him

"will you marry me"Lucas said trying to look in her eyes

Peyton thought of the biggest mistake of her life and the mistake was that she said someday and not yes

"Luke your the love of my life your the guy that I want It's just"Peyton said thinking

"what Peyton Please come on"Lucas said

"You choose Brooke over me you choose Lindsey over me now you choose me...I'm just thinking about the chance of a girl or someone coming between us I'm just scared that I'm not go enough...you know I wasn't in high school and maybe I'm still not"Peyton said looking at the ring that she so badly wanted to put on her finger

"Peyton do you remember when we were by the water fountain at the senior party what did you say?"Lucas said looking at her

"I said that I was going to love you forever"Peyton said looking up

"now its my turn to say it I'm going to love you forever Peyton"Lucas said putting his hand on her cheek

"Peyton I wrote two whole books about you"Lucas said

"the book about the comet was about me"Peyton said looking up at him

"of course it was.I just didn't want to say it was"

"why because you really wanted to marry Lindsey"Peyton said

"no because you said no to me... I love Lindsey I just thought that I was in Love but I'm not its like me and Brooke we love each other but we are not in love with each other"

"unbelievable for the last time I never said no I said someday...do you know what you did you left me there you just left Lucas you didn't call or wake me up...you just walked out on me"Peyton said her eyes becoming red

"Peyton I loved you and I still do I wanted it to last forever"Lucas said moving in a upward position on the bed

"You almost got married if the girl that was going to married you said no she had to tell you that you loved me"Peyton said moving away from him

"Don't be a Bitch Peyton"Lucas said

"get the Hell out why not go hide behind Brooke with your true feeling you jackass"Peyton said getting out of bed and going into the bathroom and shutting the door

"please tell me she said yes"Brooke said running up to Lucas

"more like the complete opposite"Lucas said sadly

"it ended with me calling her a bitch and her calling me a jackass"Lucas said grabbing his jacket

"Lucas theres a big rainstorm I'm surprised the power didn't go out"Haley said gently grabbing Luke's arm

"I Don't Care"Lucas said walking out the door

Brooke ran into the bathroom where Peyton was and said "I told you to say yes"

Peyton had tears streaming out of her eyes as if she was standing outside and the tears were raindrops

"Peyton go after him you love him and he loves you stop questioningit"Brooke said putting Peyton's hair behind her ear

"cause if you do your never going to see the dress that I'm going to make you for your wedding"Brooke said with a chuckle wiping the tears

"ok where is he I need to say yes"Peyton said hugging Brooke and running out of the bathroom and out of her room into the living room where Haley was

"where is he"Peyton asked Haley

"Peyton he left"Haley said

"yea well he isn't getting away from me this time"Peyton said running to the door

as she opened it she saw Lucas standing there all wet and cold

"I'm sorry..."Lucas said getting surprised by Peyton pulling his face into hers

Peyton kissed him and he finally joined and returned the same passion Peyton was giving him

A few minutes later Peyton pulled away and said three words Lucas had been waiting his whole life to hear from Peyton

"yes"Peyton said smiling and then started another passionate kiss

"finally"Brooke said putting her arm into Haley's and putting her head on Haley's shoulder both girls looking at Lucas and Peyton kissing in the rain


End file.
